


Candy Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Hotaru suffers the consequences after she eats a few chocolate bars.





	Candy Evening

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Hotaru glanced from one chocolate bar to a few different bars on a plate. She began to frown. Which bar to eat first? Decisions. Decisions. A new smile formed. Every bar. 

Hotaru unwrapped one candy bar before she devoured it in four bites. Her eyes were on the other bars again. After unwrapping them, she devoured every bite. Hotaru gathered the wrappers and walked to a garbage can. They were dropped into it and no longer remembered. She still smiled. 

After approaching a bed, Hotaru got under a blanket. She winced as soon as her stomach ached. Hotaru sat up before she heard footsteps near her bedroom door. She ceased wincing and saw concern in Michiru's eyes. 

''How are you, Hotaru?''

Worry appeared in Hotaru's eyes for a second. If Michiru found out that she ate too many candy bars? No more candy! At least for a week?  
''I'm fine,'' Hotaru said. She tried not to wince another time. She saw Michiru's smile.

''I bought a treat for you earlier this afternoon,'' Michiru said. She walked to Hotaru's bed with her hands behind her back.   
She revealed a giant chocolate bar. Michiru viewed Hotaru wincing again. Her eyes widened. She tilted her head to one side.

 

THE END


End file.
